


Through Ice

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Toph struggles in adjusting to her new life.





	Through Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this.

Nothing ever grows through ice. Toph can feel and hear things beneath the ice: pups moving about, whining for their mother to slow down. The mother rarely listens in her frantic pursuit to find their next meal. Men groan in their efforts to stab through the ice for a pup, for a fish. 

Katara bends and pulls until water sneaks through hidden cracks in the ice. Freezing bubbles for children is becoming her favorite activity. 

Children ask her to perform, but nothing grows through ice. 

Ice can only smother and strangle. Ice plays practical jokes, appearing solid, safe. 

Nothing grows.


End file.
